Field
Various embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to centrifugal overhung pumps, including but not limited to horizontal and vertical inline pumps such as API standards classifications OH1, OH2, and OH3.
Related Art
Current centrifugal overhung pumps include components and designs to help maximize operating efficiencies of the pumps, including avoiding excess operational temperatures. However, present devices contain a variety of limitations and disadvantages.